Aku Pasti Akan Kembali
by ShikaIno Guardians
Summary: Aku Pasti Akan Kembali / Di masa lalu kau memintaku menunggumu. Sekarang, aku menunggumu karena ku yakin kau akan kembali / By: Artha Turnip / For EVENT ROAD TO SIFD 2015 - COME BACK TO ME ENCORE!


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE : Romance**

 **SUMMARY : Di masa lalu kau memintaku menunggumu. Sekarang, aku menunggumu karena ku yakin kau akan kembali.**

 _ **By: Artha Turnip**_

 **Fanfic ShikaIno for EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 :Come Back to Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku Pasti Akan Kembali**

Suara dentuman musik memenuhi gedung serba guna yang kini sedang digunakan untuk reuni itu. Semuanya kembali berkumpul—walau beberapa masih terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak bisa datang—untuk melepas rindu dan penat selama bekerja, diisi dengan canda dan tawa yang sudah lama hilang. Beberapa dari mereka sudah ada yang berhasil merintis karirnya, ada yang masih dalam proses menggapai cita-cita, dan yang pasti sudah ada juga yang berkeluarga.

Seperti dua sahabat yang dulunya tak pernah akur malah kini menjadi sepasang suami-istri, yakni Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Dua orang yang pernah terbayangkan bisa menjadi sepasang suami-istri lainnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Masih banyak pula yang memilih fokus pada perjalanan karirnya sehingga melupakan hal penting ini.

Namun, ada pula yang tidak pernah _move on_ dari cinta pertamanya di masa saat bersekolah. Yakni seorang gadis yang baru saja tiba, terdiam sejenak dan mulai mencari seseorang yang menjadi tujuan utama ia hadir ke reuni sekolahnya itu. Wanita yang saat itu mengenakan dress ungu yang sederhana namun tetap terlihat elegant itu, memiliki harapan untuk bertemu dengan pria yang menjadi alasannya ia belum menikah. Pria yang selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh, tetapi selalu berhasil memikat hatinya.

"Heii pig! Kau baru saja tiba?" tanya Sakura sembari menghampiri gadis Yamanaka yang tak biasanya berdiam diri.

"Forehead! Iya dan aku sedang mencari seseorang. Sepertinya ia tidak akan datang,"

Wanita yang sedang mengandung buah hatinya dengan Naruto itu tersenyum lembut mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dirasakan sahabatnya, lalu menggandeng Ino. "Ia akan datang. Percayalah," ujarnya berusaha menghibur Ino lalu membawanya pada kerumunan orang banyak.

'Kuharap kau datang, Shikamaru,' pinta Ino dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebuah kamar hotel, baru saja kedatangan penghuni baru. Yaitu seorang pria yang baru saja tiba di kampung halamannya dan baru bangun dari hibernasi-nya. Ia menatap _handphone_ yang sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh malam. Benar saja, ia sudah telat satu jam ke acara reuni sekolahnya.

Tangannya meraih selembar foto dirinya bersama gadis Yamanaka yang sangat merepotkan baginya namun selalu berhasil membuatnya dikelilingi gadis itu. Sudah lima tahun ia tak berkomunikasi dengannya, bahkan hal terkahir yang ia berikan hanyalah sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan 'Aku akan kembali' dan setelah itu Shikamaru menghilang.

Ia menghilang bukan tanpa alasan. Namun ia menghilang untuk memperbaiki perusahaan Nara yang sempat goyah akibat Shikaku—pemilik perusahaan klan Nara—meninggal karena dibunuh orang yang membenci pencapainnya.

Kini misinya sudah selesai, dan yang harus ia lakukan adalah memastikan gadis yang sangat ia inginkan untuk menjadi pelabuhan terakhirnya masih menunggu dirinya kembali. Dia tak boleh menjadi pencundang kalau sampai-sampai Ino sudah menjatuhkan hatinya pada pria lain.

.

.

.

Satu per satu orang dari gedung serba guna itu mulai keluar dan pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Waktu dua jam memang tak cukup untuk menceritakan segala hal yang ingin diceritakan. Namun masih tertinggal beberapa orang yang masih sibuk mulai dari yang bernostalgia, bercerita tentang kisah percintaannya, sampai menceritakan betapa sulitnya menggapai cita-cita itu.

Lelah mulai dirasakan Ino setelah dua jam tertawa dan berbagi cerita keberhasilan yang telah ia dapatkan dengan usaha keras. Kalau bukan satu hal yang sangat ia harapkan, mungkin saat ini ia sudah tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Ia terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berharap lebih bahwa Shikamaru benar-benar akan kembali.

Setelah berpamitan dengan beberapa kawannya yang masih tersisa, ia mulai melangkah dengan tubuhnya yang lemah karena menyadari bahwa ia terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai isi kertas yang terakhir kali ia dapat dari pria berambut nanas itu.

'Aku akan kembali'

"Kau berbohong padaku. Aku memang terlalu bodoh pernah jatuh hati pada pria sepertimu," Suaranya bergetar ketika mengeluarkan pernyataan itu. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi tirusnya itu. Isakan tangis itu membuat sesak di hatinya semakin terasa.

"Yamanaka Ino…" Suara yang sangat ia ingat dan membuat tangisnya semakin terdengar sakit. "Sudahlah Ino, jangan berharap lagi dia akan datang," ucap Ino pada dirinya sendiri mengira suara itu adalah bayangannya saja.

"Yamanaka Ino…kau kenapa?"

Merasa ini bukan halusinasinya saja, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati pria berambut nanas yang melihatnya dengan tatapan datar ciri khas pria itu. Ino menghentikan tangisnya dan berdiri mematung masih tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau…. Shikamaru?" tanyanya dengan nada lirih memastikan apa yang sedang ada di depannya bukanlah bayangannya saja. Shikamaru malah terdiam seribu bahasa dan menatap wanita di depannya itu dalam-dalam. Jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan air mata yang sulit terlihat keluar dari mata onyx seorang Shikamaru, mulai menggenangi matanya. Ia langsung membawa wanita itu pada pelukannya sekaligus untuk menutupi bahwa ia pun sedang menangis.

"Jangan menangis Ino. Dasar merepotkan,"

"Kukira kau sudah melupakanku Shika. Aku selalu menunggumu, rusa,"

"Aku sudah kembali Ino. Dan pasti akan kembali,"

"Aku…bahagia sekali kau kembali rusa pemalas," balas Ino semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Shikamaru dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya

"Mendokusei," ujar Shikamaru lalu mempererat pelukkannya menandakkan bahwa ia akan menjaga seorang Ino yang menjadi cinta pertama dan akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya.

.

.

.

 **Maafkan jika fanfict nya mengecewakan dan gakje super.**

 **Hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk memeriahkan event ShikaIno kali ini.**

 **Salam cinta.**


End file.
